Episode 1982 (15th June 1995)
Plot Jack brings Annie and Amos back to the farm. Amos regrets that he only seems to come back from Spain on sad occasions. Annie tells Sarah that she wishes Joe could have settled down with a woman like her. Rachel and Chris bring the baby, Joseph Mark, back to Home Farm. Frank fusses over his grandson and tells Rachel that she can stay as long as she likes. Tina phones Hotten Comprehensive and says that she urgently needs to speak to Luke before he goes in for his physics A-Level exam. Annie is annoyed that she wasn't told about Robert's disappearance. Sarah says that they didn't want to worry her. Joe's body is being brought back to the farm for the night before the funeral. Amos is eager to go to The Woolpack and inspect Alan's latest changes. Emma and Kathy look around the old schoolrooms. Emma shows Kathy her designs and Kathy is impressed. She is not sure how she is going to transform the place. Luke telephones Tina. She tells him that she is really worried. She is having bad stomach pains and she thinks that it may be the baby. He rushes off, despite protests from his headmaster that he will miss his physics exam and won't get into Edinburgh University. Emma defends Kathy when Zoe is patronising about her choice of design for the teashop. Amos is appalled by the decor of the Woolpack and the choice of managers. Caroline arrives for Joe's funeral. Kathy is pleased to see her. Luke rushes home to find Tina in perfect health and is furious with her for making him miss his exam and his chance to become a doctor. She is not sympathetic. Annie and Sarah look through an old photograph album. Annie says that Jack was always having to look after Joe when he got himself in a mess. Joe's body is brought to the farm. Linda tells Zoe that she is seeing Daniel again tonight. Biff tells Nick that he cannot be friends with Luke as long as he is with Tina. Nick admits that he is getting serious about Paula. Annie and Amos visit Rachel and baby Joseph. Rachel gets upset, but Annie comforts her. She also tells her to think seriously about marrying Chris as a child needs a father. Betty is left to do the washing up as Seth and Ronnie go to the Woolpack. Caroline finally meets Paula when she goes for a meal at Mill Cottage. Dave and Nick try to convince Luke that Tina is trouble, but she comes in the pub and apologises for her behaviour so he forgives her. Betty tells Biff that he can stay in her caravan while he finds somewhere to live. He will have to move it from Emmerdale Farm land, though. Jack talks to Joe and cries over his coffin. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Headmaster - Norman Mills *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson *Paula - Alison Swann *Jason - Benjamin McGee (uncredited) Notes *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 31st January 1995. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes